Gone
by HoT.aGaiNsT.a.WaLL
Summary: He was reduced to living the same night over in his head until he fell asleep. Reduced to feeling the pain of having her gone. Maybe even forever... Dasey. Review. Kind of Derek's POV.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own LWD, and I am not making profit from this story. I only own the plot in this story because I made it up at 8 in the morning. :P

**Warning:** adult content, adult themes, foul language

**Author's Note:** This is another fic that takes place in the LA 'verse. Where Casey and Derek decide to go to UCLA instead of their original choice. Casey because she wanted away from her old self, Derek because he was sick of all the expectations. Hope you all like it!

**---Dasey---Dasey---Dasey---Dasey---Dasey---Dasey---Dasey---Dasey---Dasey---**

Derek groaned into his hands in frustration for the billionth time that day. His head throbbed in the back, and it wouldn't stop even after all the pain killers he'd been popping. He wanted to blame it on a hangover, but the problem was he didn't have one. Hadn't had one for a good while now, but it sure as hell felt like he did. Probably because he was so stressed about Casey that he couldn't see straight.

It was an accident. A big, giant, humungous fluke. Or at least that's what he kept telling himself. Because deep down, he knew that he'd wanted it. He wanted to be with Casey, even if it was only a one time thing. And that's what it was sure to be at this rate. She was avoiding his calls, and she wouldn't ever be the one to answer the door when he showed up at her door step repeatedly over the past week.

So, even if it wasn't a mistake to him, it sure seemed like it was to Casey.

Falling back, he let his head hit the lumpy dorm mattress as he tried to focus. Every night, around this time, he would just lay there in bed and try to remember it all. Every feeling. Every touch. Every searing kiss. He wanted it all again, but he doubted Casey would show up at _his_ door step anytime soon. So, instead, he was reduced to living the same night over in his head until he fell asleep. Reduced to feeling the pain of having her gone. Maybe even forever...

**---Dasey---Dasey---Dasey---Dasey---Dasey---Dasey---Dasey---Dasey---Dasey---**

_It started with a fight. It always starts with a fight. She was yelling at him for doing something 'stupid and irrational', and he couldn't care less. She was there, and her normally icy eyes were lit with emotion as her cheeks slowly started to flush with anger and exertion. Her chest was heaving with small pants when she shoved him, and that's what set him off in retaliation. Shouting back, demanding that she leave his dorm room, and calling her the usual names. _

_"Why don't you just get lost, Princess?!" He hissed, and she took a step forward, jabbing him in the chest with a lacquered fingernail._

_"Why don't _you_ learn to say please, Der-rika?" She growled out the female version of his name, and shoved him again._

_"Stop shoving me, Casey," He glared down with warning, and stepped into her personal space. _

_She leveled with him, as she always did, and spit the words into his face like they were poison, "Make me, Derek."_

_He laughed bitterly at that, and took a step forward; making her step back. He continued, glowering as she recoiled a bit, until her back was pressed to the wall next to his door. Leaning forward, he pinned her in by placing both of his hands at either side of her head. One of his hand glided down against the wall paper, and then over to grab the door knob. Twisting it, he jerked the hard wooden slab open with a creak and Casey looked up at him with wide eyes. _

_"Leave," He growled, and her deep blue orbs just grew wider. "Get _out_, Casey."_

_Then, it was like all the oxygen was sucked out of the room because her eyes started to water. A single tear slid down her cheek as she turned away from him and went to do exactly what he told her to. He panicked, his body on auto-pilot, as he reached out for her hand and pulled her back to him. She looked into his brown eyes, hurt, confusion, and anger swirling around in her own. _

_"Enough with the drama already, Case!" He tosses his free hand up in exasperation, and then drags it through his hair. "We're in college for Christ's sake! I can't take much more of your shit."_

_"_My_ shit?!" The fire was back, consuming the emotions that were there before to replace them with pure outrage. "Oh, you would _know_ about drama, wouldn't you, Derek? I wasn't the one who started this in the first place!"_

_"Oh, really?!"_

_"Yeah, _really_!"_

_He doesn't really know who initiated the kiss, but he didn't really care about that either. All he knew was that, suddenly, her lips were hot against his, and he was pressing her back against the wall again as she wrapped her long legs around his waist. Her fingers tangled in his hair as she tugged him closer, deeper into the kiss. He groaned as she tried to take charge of it, and battle back with teeth and tongue. Soon, she whimpered in consent and arched into him as his hands made hot trails down her torso._

_Derek pulled from the kiss only to start making a path of bites and kisses across her jaw and down her neck. Shifting, he helped her hold herself to him with one hand while locking the door with his other. Then, he was walking back until his knee buckled against the edge of his bed, and they were tumbling into it. Casey landed on top of him, straddling his pelvis and grinding against his pleasure until he moaned and kissed her hungrily. Her hands gripped his shirt tightly, and started tugging within seconds of just rocking her hips above him. _

_"Der-_ek_," She moaned, and he groaned in response._

_Sitting up, he pulled from the kiss to pull his shirt over his head, and then hers as well. Rolling over, she lay under him with a needy look in her eyes. Their skin started to glisten with sweat as the tried to get closer and closer to one another. He struggled with the snap on his pants, so she arched up, kissing him and helping him undo the button. He shirked them off, along with his boxers as his hands glided up her toned stomach, making her shiver in delight. Draping her arms around his shoulders, she pulled him so close they were skin to skin. _

_"Casey…" He inhaled her sweet scent as he slowly unzipped her skirt; leaning down to press his lips sweetly to hers. _

_Soon, they both didn't have a single bit of clothing on and his hands were groping around in his nightstand. She was urging him on, whispering his name and the word 'hurry' softly against the skin at his neck, sending hot puffs of air across his shoulder. Finally, he found a condom. Ripping the package with his teeth, he rolled the latex on and thrust into her wet heat._

_She arched off the bed with a gasping breath, her nails creating angry lines up his back. He didn't even notice the pain as she urged him to move, and he rocked against her, earning another gasp of pleasure. It was nice to have her panting beneath him, her usually extensive vocabulary reduced to 'Der-_ek_', 'faster', 'so good', and just plain noises. He grunted as he went deeper, penetrating her to the fullest and she shuddered around him. He was so close already, with her internal muscles clenching him tight as she reached her peak as well. Reaching down, his fingers found that secret spot and her eyes widened, tears rolling down her cheeks as she gripped his shoulder tighter. _

_"Don't stop," She commanded breathlessly, and as she finally climaxed, he sealed her mouth with his, muffling the loud scream of pleasure. _

_He pistoned his hips, and she arched, moving with him as he came. His heart was hammering so fast, he could feel it in his head as he turned over to lay next to her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her close, so that her body curled into his. She fell to sleep almost instantly, but Derek stayed awake, watching her and stroking her hair softly. Eventually, slumber took him as well, but when he woke up, Casey was gone. _

**---Dasey---Dasey---Dasey---Dasey---Dasey---Dasey---Dasey---Dasey---Dasey---**

So, here he was, waking up panting and thanking God that his room mate was out of town. He glanced down at his crotch and growled at the normal-that-never-used-to-be-normal morning wood. Red numbers blinked at him, telling Derek that it was eight in the morning as his alarm blared in the back ground. Hitting the off button, he flung the sheets aside and darted to the bathroom to take an icy shower.

When he got out, he wrapped a towel around his waist and shook the water from his crazy brown hair. A knock at his door sent him grumbling over to it, and trying not to remember kissing Casey. He jerked the door open and it creaked, causing him to cringe in response. But who he saw on the other side had his jaw dropping open.

"Hey, Derek," The brunette blushed deeply and tried not to look at him in all his half-naked glory. "I um… Just came over to uh… tell you to call George. He's worried sick about you…" She cleared her throat awkwardly, and blue darted up to meet brown.

Leaning against the door frame, he couldn't help but smirk. "That it?"

"Uh…" She looked like a gaping fish for a second before she turned on her heal and tried to make a quick escape.

He was faster.

Hands darting out, he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her inside and shut the door by pressing her to it. She didn't look scared, but more of shocked at her hands shook and she licked her lips. He grinned because she was watching the water roll down his chest, and she licked her lips again.

"Derek…" She gulped, and her eyes met his once more. "You need to let me go."

"No," He smiled earnestly, and leaned in to rest his forehead against hers; making her breath hitch. "I don't need to. What I need to do, is tell you something."

"Tell me what?"

"I love you, Casey," He chuckled as her eyes widened in surprise. "Don't run off again, okay?"

Worrying her lip with her teeth, she nodded her head and let him kiss her before pulling back, eyes narrowed. "This isn't just some trick to get me in bed again, is it?"

"No, Case," He rolled his eyes and nipped her lower lip playfully. "I'm in love with you. It's been tearing me apart that I haven't been able to see you. Talk to you."

She smiled at that and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well, then… I guess it would be a good idea if you would _show_ me."

"Show you?"

"Yeah," She smirked _his_ smirk. "How much do you love me, Venturi. Man-up, because it's gonna be a _long_ day."

He chuckled, lifting her up and walking her to the bed. "I don't really mind."

"I know. That's why I decided it's mine turn to be on top," She stated matter-of-factly. "Oh, and since you kinda stole my thunder… I love you too."

As she whispered the last words, he knew that he would never be happier.

"Don't ever run out on me again, Case," He said with a smile, and leaned in to kiss her softly, sweetly, and with everything he felt for her since they'd met.

"Never."

**---Dasey---Dasey---Dasey---Dasey---Dasey---Dasey---Dasey---Dasey---Dasey---**

**I hope you all liked it! Review! Much Love,**

**~TaRa**


End file.
